


Your Safe Embrace

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, demon attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: slightly-creepy-izzii  asked:Maybe Magnus losing consciousness for some reason and Alec carries him bridal style? Pretty please.





	Your Safe Embrace

Alec watched the skillful moves of Magnus’ hands working his magic over the wounds of yet another Shadowhunter. There was an unexpected attack on the Institute and even though there were no real casualties, many of their best man and women had been injured. The demons came seemingly out of nowhere and disappeared the same way. It was almost as if someone wanted to test their readiness, to see how well they’ll do against an army.

Some people stated it must’ve been Valentine or his son Sebastian, not believing that they were actually dead, but nobody knew for sure. The result was the same either way - many Shadowhunters ended up with demon wounds, unable to heal themselves only with _iratze_. If It weren’t for the help of New York warlocks, the severeness of demon poison in their blood would truly kill majority of them. 

That was also what brought Magnus here to fight by Alec’s side. As a leader, he carried the biggest burdens and saved many lives. His hands moved swiftly but surely, his face was scrunched in concentration and his golden-green eyes glimmered in the dimness. He was no longer able to hold the spell that hid their true form, but in that moment he couldn’t care less about the strange looks shooting his way. 

“Magnus..” Alec whispered, crouching beside him and putting a warm hand on his shoulder. The woman, who Magnus just healed, looked at him with gratitude in her eyes and began to draw a rune on her skin to finish the process. “You did an amazing job. But it’s alright now, we can handle the rest.”  

Magnus turned to face him, tiny beads of sweat covering his forehead. 

“Is this how you wanna get rid of me?” he asked with a small tired smile on his lips. It was obvious how exhausted he was, but still he wanted to continue to help. It was one thing to get paid for taking care of the wards surrounding the Institute, but another when it came to people dying in a war. 

“You did more than enough.” Grinning, Alec wrapped an arm around him and brought him to his feet. “C’mon, you can sleep in my room.” 

“Oh, Alexander, such inappropriate suggestions!” Magnus exclaimed, laughing. He tried to make a step, but his legs gave up under the weight of his body. He’d come crashing down to floor if it wasn’t for a pair of strong arms coming to hold him upwards. 

“Hey, you okay?” Alec’s concern could be seen in his eyes as he adjusted his grip around Magnus’ waist.

“Yes, darling, I’m fine. Maybe I shouldn’t have used so much magic all at once.” Magnus replied, closing his eyes for a second since the world refused to stop spinning. 

He could hear Alec chuckle a bit and a kiss was planted to the side of his head. It surprised him when he suddenly lost the ground under his feet again as Alec cheerfully hoisted him in his arms, one of his hands under Magnus’ knees and the other around his back. 

“Whoa, whoa. Impatient aren’t we, Alexander?” Opening his eyes, Magnus tightened his hold on Alec’s neck.

“Oh, shut up.” Alec snickered with a wide smile and a joyful tone. “In your state, we wouldn’t get you to bed by Monday. I’m just making things easier.”  

“Of course you are. You have no ulterior motives whatsoever, am I right?” Magnus’ laugh sounded gaily against Alec’s shoulder as he involuntarily started to doze off in that safe embrace.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I feel like I’m writing about Magnus using too much magic all the time, hh. But I can’t help it okay? 
> 
> I know it’s kinda short and I couldn’t spend so much time working on it as my previous fics, so sorry about that! I have almost no time to actually sit down and write, but I’m trying to figure it out, I promise :). 
> 
> Hope this is what you asked for ;). Let me know how if you like it! ^^
> 
> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
